Mary Sue's Short Adventure in Ireland
by Luv-Angel-Music
Summary: This is about Mary Sue, a perfect girl. She is well...perfect, so she goes to the Fowl Manor and everyone is annoyed about her and can avoid her tactics! Artemis thinks up of a quick plan to get rid of her and will it suceded? Or will everyone suffer from


**A/n**: Mary Sue are perfect people that do not exist! Mary Sues usually tend to loose you reviews and get you more flames **sometimes**. I'm not saying that Mary Sues are bad or anything, they're just...annoying! It's just me though...I mean a lot of people like Mary sues and I don't' want to offend you or anything!

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own any of the Artemis Fowl characters or Charmed.

**Mary Sue Goes to Ireland  
**

One day a rich, smart, beautiful American exchange student came to the Fowl Manor. She had the perfect hair, eyes, face, and body. Also the perfect personality and the perfect smile. It was as if she was and is...Perfect. 

"Watch out Artemis, I think it's Mary Sue," Butler warned Artemis.

"No surprise there, I already know all of her actions and intentions, and if anything will go to plan then we'll have her out in a week or less." Artemis replied.

Butler then opened the door and Mary Sue flipped her perfect hair around perfectly and smiled with her white teeth flashing. "Hello there." She said like a chorus of sweet melodies.

"I'm Artemis Fowl, nice too meet you. And I assume your name is Mary Sue?" Artemis said professionally.

"Ah yes! How did you ever guess?" Mary sue said flirtatiously. "I assume you know this because I am one of the richest families in the world!"

"How could I not guess?" Artemis smiled. "And I assume you work for the CIA, FBI, MI6, and the LEPrecon?"

Mary Sue gasped. "Why how did you know! Only Foaly, Holly, and Root know that I work for the LEP! You see, I am part fairy which explains why my perfect eyes are so perfectly colorful, you can never tell what color it really is!"

"That's lovely" Artemis said sarcastically. This had been the 500th Mary Sue exchange student. Perhaps Foaly was setting him into a trap or drive him crazy from Mary Sues? Or was this someone's idea of revenge?

Mary Sue then stayed at the Fowl Manor. A few hours later she then cooked, cleaned, and charmed everyone in her perfect way. Mary Sue even managed to make the perfect invention for hacking, and ruling the world in particular. She then sold it on the internet to Foaly for a fortune. Foaly paid her in fake money, but Mary Sue didn't care! She was already rich and perfect so what would an extra three billion dollars make!

Mary Sue also beat Artemis at chess in four moves ten times. She then charmed Artemis into liking her while Artemis played along; being very annoyed.. Mary Sue then impressed Artemis by hacking into the CIA, FBI, MI6, and LEPrecon, also the Pentagon! Mary Sue could also wrestle! So Juliet challenged her to a wrestling match. Of course Mary Sue beat Juliet in 2 moves; Two of her perfect and original moves. Juliet got so frustrated at Mary Sue that Juliet tried to chuck her into the wall. Mary Sue then dodged Juliet's attack and the poor girl fell into the wall instead.

Who could have guessed that Mary Sue would also make a great body guarding teacher! Well she could muster any attacks and defend from anything and all things without even a scratch. This truly made Butler mad. He then decided girl or not, he was going to have to get rid of her. He then called in the secret service to come and put Mary Sue in jail. Of course Being a Mary Sue, Mary Sue just fluttered her eyelashes and waved her hand and all of the Secret Service disappeared. Yes, she also had magic.

Angelina Fowl and Artemis Senior was also charmed by Mary Sue's attitude. They then decide to make her stay FOREVER! They complimented her on her perfect hair, manners, and attitude. Mary Sue just smiled politely.

Artemis had pulled a few traps along the way. From water pouring at Mary Sue to getting all of her things gone, and taken hostage by various securities. Mary Sue defeated him in all of it. She just set the trap back on Artemis. Mary Sue also had better inventions and scores than Artemis and that left Artemis very unhappy.

"SHE HAS GOT TO GO!" Artemis, Juliet, and Butler screamed one day.

"My plans aren't working! The Mary Sue should've have been gone two days ago!" said a frustrated Artemis. "AND MUM AND DAD SAYS THAT SHE HAS TO STAY FOREVER!"

"Man, I'd tackle her and pound her to the floor!" Juliet said. "I've been dying to try that move on someone! SHE ISN'T SO TOUGH! I CAN TAKE HER!"

"I'd like to teach her a lesson in something. Like..." Butler never got to finish his sentence for Captain Holly Short busted in at that moment.

"Yes, you're here." Artemis said. "I've been wanting to make a deal with you."

"Like what?" Holly said interested. "This had better be good, I was on above ground duty!"

"I want you to kidnap the Mary Sue and never let me see her again! I'm so frustrated! In the world there are approximately around a million or more fan fictions, but 75 of them are MARY SUES!"

"And if I do that then what will you do for me?" Holly questioned.

"I'll give you Mary Sue's gold! It's even more than you can imagine!" Artemis bargained.

"Very well, I never liked her in the LEP anyways, Lili Frond is even better!" Holly agreed. "So I'll send her into another fandom so they can find out about Mary Sues?"

Artemis nodded as Holly flew outside to get backup. "Yes, and Butler and Juliet can you guys please throw her out?"

"OF COURSE!" Butler and Juliet yelled as the stomped outside and dragged Mary Sue with them.

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TOO ME! I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE ALL OF YOU CHARMED AND IN MY CONTROL! I'M PERFECT! PERFECT! PERFECT! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING AGAINST THAT! BEING PERFECT ISN'T A CRIME! IT'S A GIFT!" Mary Sue screamed as Butler and Juliet threw her outside in the mud and slammed the Fowl Manor gates.

"Everyone! Get rid of her!" Holly yelled loudly at the commanders to open up a portal leading into another fandom. Everyone then happily threw Mary Sue into the portal.

"I'll BE BACK!" Mary Sue yelled as she disappeared.

"That's that!" Holly said happily.

"This invention works very well!" Foaly said looking at the world taking over invention from Mary Sue he bought earlier. "I shall have the world in my command in a day or two!"

"Erm...Foaly? That is just Mary Sue's personalized perfect laptop."

Meanwhile...

A girl with all the powers in the world and the perfect looks then appeared in the doorway of the Haliwell Manor. Phoebe Haliwell had the unfortunate job of opening the door.

"Hello there! I'm your daughter from the Future! And Chris is one of my best friends! I also have all of the---"

The door then slammed into Mary Sue's face.

The End

A/n: I was bored...haha yes. Please review?


End file.
